Triceratops
Triceratops horridus Triceratops comes from late Cretaceous North America. It was the largest of the Ceratospian family and was among the last non-avian dinosaurs until the Cretaceous mass extinction. A very familiar dinosaur, the Triceratops has a large body, a wide frill, two long horns above its eyes and a smaller horn on its snout. Like all Ceratopsians, it had a beak and batteries of close-nit chewing molars at the back of its mouth for grinding down tough plant matter. Triceratops, as with many other herbivorous dinosaurs moved in herds for protection and its horns would proved deadly weapons against menacing carnivores (and careless or foolish humans). Contrary to popular belief, Triceratops most likely did not charge at predators, but instead would have used its horns in a stabbing motion. The frill was made of solid bone, but was most likely not used as a shield against carnivores and instead would have been for display. As with many herbivores, whether Triceratops herded or not is still debated, although a trio of juvenile Triceratops found together and fossil evidence from other ceratopsians, in particular Styracosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus suggests they were at least social animals; travelling together in numbers between small family groups to massive herds. When faced with predators, the adult Triceratops may have formed a protective ring around their young, presenting a phalanx of horns against any menacing carnivores. Triceratops fossils have been found across the east of the North American continent, in particular the Lance and Hell Creek formations. Here they lived alongside Leptoceratops, Torosaurus (which may in fact be a species or old specimen of Triceratops), Thescelosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Anatosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus Anzu, Dakotaraptor and the equally famous Tyrannosaurus. Triceratops will no doubt delight many guests in Mesozoica, being a long time favourite with the general public. Triceratops has appeared many times in media, often depicted with Tyrannosaurus as its mortal enemy. Battles against these two giants have fuelled imagination for over a hundred years. Triceratops will be a much beloved exhibit in any park for all guests, both young and old. Triceratops' History in Mesozoica Triceratops, being one of the most famous dinosaurs, has been in the game since the beginning. It also is one of the few animals with a shown baby model. Due to animating difficulties, the model was remade to flow better when animated. Dinopedia Entry Bearing a large bony frill and three horns on its large four-legged body, and possessing similarities with the modern Rhinoceros, Triceratops is one of the most recognizable of all dinosaurs and the best known ceratopsid. It shared the landscape with and was probably preyed upon by Tyrannosaurus Rex. Triceratops has a large frill made entirely of bone and three horns, two longer ones above the eyes and one smaller one above the snout, covered in hard keratin that protrude from its large skull. These features are primarily used in identification, courtship and dominance displays, much like the antlers and horns of modern Stag and mountain Goats, and as defensive weapons against predators. Size Charts TrikeSize.jpg Skins BlueTrike.jpg Old Model As of now, these are skins from a model that are currently no longer being used. Triceratops.JPG TriceratopsRed.JPG TriceratopsRoyal.JPG TriceratopsBaby.JPG Category:Dinosaur Category:United States Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Herbivore Category:Jurassic Park Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:InGen's List Category:Jurassic Park (Book) Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Book) Category:Robert's Models Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Ceratopsid Category:Cretaceous Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Hell Creek Category:Lance Formation Category:1887 discoveries Category:Prehistoric Park Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Primeval Category:North America